Lakensa and the Search For the 10 Legendary Pokemon
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Lakensa and her friends search for 10 legendary rare pokemon. What will they encounter? A new and exciting adventure awaits! (Written by my 9 year old daughter, Krysten!) Reviews appreciated, please! Rated K. R & R!
1. Chapter 1- Lakensa's First Pokemon

Chapter 1 . . . . A new beginning

It was a beautiful spring afternoon in Dredmille town, and a young girl named Lakensa went on her way to get her first pokemon. She had three pokemon to chose from and they were, Fenniken, Snivy, and Frokie. As Lakensa came out of her room, her sister Lenara was showing her mom her new Frokie. Lakensa thought she would pick Frokie, so she made a backup plan. As Lakensa was about to walk out the door, Lakensa's mom stopped her. "Wait! Don't forget your bag." "Whoops! Sorry." As Lakensa ran up the staircase to get her bag, mom's little flechling followed her. Lakensa got her little blue purse with the bow on it. Lakensa saw flechling waiting at the staircase. Lakensa walked over to the stairs, and gave flechling a little pat on her head. Lakensa skipped happily down the stairs and out the door. When Lakensa walked out the front door, she saw two people standing outside the door waiting for her. "Hi Lolo! Hi Isac! How have you two been? We heard you were just about to go and get your first pokemon so we thought we would drop by and say congratulations! Have you two got your pokemon?" "Yah. We can take you to Professor Symore's lab." "I don't see why not! After all, it has been a long time since I have seen you both..." "Okay, then let's go." As time got under way, Lolo, Isac, and Lakensa got to Professor Symore's lab. Lakensa took a deep breath, and stated, "Ok lets go." As they walked in, there was another trainer getting their first pokemon. "Ok, I chose snivy." The person said with a smile. "Ok! So here is Snivy's poke'ball and your very own poke'dex. Do well on your journey." "I will!" "Next!" The Professor hollered. "Huh?!" Lakensa snapped out of her trance. "Hi, Lakensa. Ok... so which pokemon do you want to run your journey with?" "I choose Fenniken!" Lakensa grinned. "Ok, what a wise decision! Ok, so here is Fenniken's poke'ball and here is your poke'dex." Professor said as he handed her the items. "Thanks!" "You are very welcome." "So who did you pick?" Both Isac and Lolo asked her when she left his lab. "I chose Fenniken!" She answered happily. "WOW! May we see?" "Sure!" _Pokow!_ "Awwww! Fenniken is sooooooo adorable!" Lolo cooed. "Those eyes couldn't get any cuter." "Ok... Fenniken, return!"

THE ADVENTURE

CONTINUES


	2. Chapter 2- A New Beginning

Chapter 2

Lakensa returned home and walked into her house and her mom was suprised on how fast she got back. When she walked in, her mom asked her what pokemon she chose. "So what pokemon did you pick? May I see?" Lakensa pulled out her pokemon Fennkin. "AWW she is so adorable! Well, back in my young days I had diferent choices. I had chosen an Oshowott, but he became a super strong Sammerot." She told Lakensa to go into the backyard and wait for her. When Lakensa went to their big backyard, her mom went to her room and got her poke'ball, then walked outside. "Lakensa, this was my first pokemon's final stage Sammerot." She sent out her super strong Sammerot. (_pockow!_) "WOW! He is huge!" She exclaimed. "Why thank you!" Her mom said most sincerely. ` "Now may I go up stairs and pack up for my long trip?" "Well you don't have to ask me." When her mom said yes, she went up stairs and started to pack up her belongings. As soon as she was done packing up, she walked out the front door. "Bye-bye love you!" Said mom. "Love you too!" Before Lakensa left that town, she made a quick trip to the pokemon center and got some potions and revives to take care of her pokemon. Then she went to the pokemon poke'ball center and picked up five extra poke'balls. Then she went to leave the town, but a strange man was blocking the gate to leave the town. The man was wearing a dark black hood and a long blue t-shirt. When she went to go around the man, he stopped Lakensa and asked her to battle him. When she accepted the challenge, they went to the battle station and started to send out their pokemon. The man took off his dark black hood and sent out his Zizagoon. Then Lakensa sent out her pokemon Fennkin. She told Fennkin to use her ember, and she used it. "YES!" _She listened to me!_ Then Zizagoon used scratch. Then Lakensa was surprised that Zizagoon was burned from the move ember. Next, she told Fennkin to use the move tail whip. Then Zizagoon used bite! _Huh? _"Fennikin, hang in there!" Now Fennkin used scratch again, and finished out this battle with Ziagoon. Then Lakensa started to get serious. _Huh?! _ _Zizagoon has fainted already?!_ "Yes! I won my first pokemon battle!" Lakensa exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air...

SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ON

LAKENSA AND THE 10 LEGENDARY

POKEMON.


End file.
